The present disclosure relates at least in part to the delivery of therapeutic agents to the eye, such as the posterior segment of the eye. Although specific reference is made to the delivery of macromolecules comprising antibodies or antibody fragments to the eye, such as the posterior segment of the eye, embodiments of the present disclosure can be used to deliver many therapeutic agents to many tissues of the body. For example, embodiments of the present disclosure can be used to deliver therapeutic agent to one or more of at least the following tissues: intravascular, intra-articular, intrathecal, pericardial, intraluminal and gut.
The eye is critical for vision. The eye has a cornea 12 and a lens that can form an image on the retina. The image formed on the retina is detected by rods and cones on the retina. The light detected by the rods and cones of the retina can be transmitted to the occipital cortex brain via the optic nerve, such that the individual can see the image formed on the retina. Visual acuity is related to the density of rods and cones on the retina. The retina comprises a macula that has a high density of cones, such that the user can perceive color images with high visual acuity.
Unfortunately, diseases can affect vision. In some instances the disease affecting vision can cause damage to the retina, even blindness in at least some instances. One example of a disease that can affect vision is age-related macular degeneration (AMD). Although therapeutic drugs are known that can be provided to minimize degradation of the retina, in at least some instances the delivery of these drugs can be less than ideal.
In some instances a drug is injected into the eye through the sclera. One promising class of drugs for the treatment of AMD is known as vascular endothelial growth factor VEGF inhibitors. Unfortunately, in at least some instances injection of drugs can be painful for the patient, involve at least some risk of infection and hemorrhage and retinal detachment, and can be time consuming for the physician and patient. Consequently, in at least some instances the drug may be delivered less often than would be ideal, such that at least some patients may receive fewer drugs than would be ideal in at least some instances.
Work in relation to embodiments of the present disclosure also suggests that an injection of the drug with a needle results in a bolus delivery of the drug, which may be less than ideal in at least some instances. For example, with a bolus injection of drug, the concentration of drug in the vitreous humor of the patient may peak at several times the required therapeutic amount, and then decrease to below the therapeutic amount before the next injection.
Although some implant devices have been proposed, many of the known devices can be deficient in at least some respects in at least some instances. At least some of the known implanted devices do not provide sustained release of a therapeutic drug for an extended period. For example, at least some of the known implanted devices may rely on polymer membranes or polymer matrices to control the rate of drug release, and many of the known membranes and matrices may be incompatible with at least some therapeutic agents such as ionic drugs and large molecular weight protein drugs in at least some instances. At least some of the known semi-permeable polymer membranes may have permeability that is less than ideal for the extended release of large molecular weight proteins such as antibodies or antibody fragments. Also, work in relation to embodiments of the present disclosure also suggests that at least some of the known semi-permeable membranes can have a permeability of large molecules that may vary over time and at least some of the known semi-permeable membranes can be somewhat fragile, such that drug release for extended periods can be less than ideal in at least some instances. Although capillary tubes have been suggested for drug release, work in relation to embodiments of the present disclosure suggests that flow through capillary tubes can be less than ideal in at least some instances, for example possibly due to bubble formation and partial clogging.
At least some of the known implantable devices can result in patient side effects in at least some instances when a sufficient amount of drug is delivered to treat a condition of the eye. For example, at least some of the commercially available small molecule drug delivery devices may result in patient side effects such as cataracts, elevated intraocular pressure, dizziness or blurred vision in at least some instances. Although corticosteroids and analogues thereof may be delivered with an implanted device to treat inflammation, the drug delivery profile can be less than ideal such that the patient may develop a cataract in at least some instances.
Although at least some of the proposed implanted devices may permit an injection into the device, one potential problem is that an injection into an implanted device can cause at least some risk of infection for the patient in at least some instances. Also, in at least some instances the drug release rate of an implanted device can change over time, such that the release rate of the drug can be less than ideal after injection in at least some instance. At least some of the proposed implanted devices may not be implanted so as to minimize the risk of infection to the patient. For example, at least some of the proposed devices that rely on pores and capillaries may allow microbes such as bacteria to pass through the capillary and/or pore, such that infection may be spread in at least some instances. Also, work in relation to embodiments of the present disclosure suggests that at least some of the proposed implanted devices do not provide adequate protection from the patient's immune system, such as from macrophages and antibodies, thereby limiting the therapeutic effect in at least some instances.
At least some of the prior injection devices may not be well suited to inject an intended amount of a therapeutic agent into a therapeutic device implanted in the eye in at least some instances. For example, in at least some instances, coupling of the injector to the therapeutic device implanted in the eye may be less than ideal. Also, the therapeutic device may provide resistance to flow such that injection can be difficult and may take more time than would be ideal or the flow into the therapeutic device can be somewhat irregular in at least some instances. The injector may decouple from the therapeutic device such that the amount of therapeutic agent delivered can be less than ideal in at least some instances. In at least some instances, the injected therapeutic agent may mix with a solution previously inside the therapeutic device such that the amount of therapeutic agent that remains in the device when the injection is complete can be more less than ideal in at least some instances.
In light of the above, it would be desirable to provide improved therapeutic devices and methods that overcome at least some of the above deficiencies of the known therapies, for example with improved drug release that can be maintained when implanted over an extended time.